Day 6: 10:00pm-11:00pm
| code = 6AFF17 | author = David Fury| director = Bryan Spicer}} The threat of a missile strike forces the Ambassador to reveal intelligence regarding a high-ranking official inside Fayed's country who is involved in today's attack. President Wayne Palmer's earlier injuries start to catch up with him. Jack Bauer and Mike Doyle devise an elaborate sting operation which would trick Fayed into helping CTU get closer to the two remaining suitcase nukes. However not all goes to plan and Jack takes it upon himself to recover the suitcase nukes and eliminate the threat. Episode guide *Captured by CTU, offers to help them locate Abu Fayed. They send Gredenko to meet with Fayed after injecting a tracking device into his arm. Fayed realizes Gredenko led the Americans to him. *Sensing something is wrong, barges into Gredenko and Fayed's meeting room, only to find Gredenko's severed arm. He begins a pursuit. * runs into a bar with Gredenko, only to be betrayed by Gredenko when he alerts the bar's patrons to Fayed's identity as a terrorist. Gredenko escapes from the bar as the ordinary people inside begin to attack Fayed. Jack arrives quickly, however, stopping the attack before Fayed can be killed and taking him into custody. He orders a search for Gredenko, just as Gredenko happens to die from his wound underneath the pier outside. * argues one member of the cabinet's vote is invalid, making the true outcome 7:6 in favor of evoking the 25th Amendment against Wayne Palmer. Tom Lennox privately confronts Daniels with evidence revealing Daniels and his assistant Lisa Miller's scheme to commit perjury before the Supreme Court in order to win the Presidency. Daniels has no choice but to withdraw his case against Wayne. *Tom Lennox receives word is about to go ahead with Noah Daniels' nuclear strike. Tom confronts and argues with Wayne over the decision, but Wayne refuses to reconsider. In the bunker of the White House, President Wayne Palmer is about to go forth with the missile attack on Fayed's country. Tom Lennox and Karen Hayes are trying to figure out what has gotten into him. As the missile approaches within range, the White House receivers a call from the Ambassador. As the Ambassador pleads his case for Wayne to hold off on launching the missile, he confesses that his country had apprehended a suspect that has been aiding Abu Fayed. The suspect is General Mohmar Habib who is a high-ranking official in Fayed's country. The Ambassador reveals that he is in custody, and being interrogated at this time. It was also revealed that Fayed's country has known about this for a long time, and has not shared its intel with the United States. After declaring that the Ambassador, and his country share all their information and resources with the United States, President Palmer calls off the missile strike, much to Tom and Karen's relief. Tom prepares to have the nuclear missile retrieved, but President Palmer says that it won't be necessary since the missile was actually a harmless decoy. Palmer was just bluffing because he felt Fayed's country was hiding something from the United States. Tom and Karen are both stunned and relieved. Palmer then asks for an update on Fayed's interrogation. Fayed is being interrogated by both Jack Bauer and Mike Doyle. Mike, trying to tempt Fayed's ego, comments that whoever takes over from Fayed within his terrorist organization will turn him into a historical footnote. But Fayed is unfazed and asserts again that he will reveal nothing. Jack receives a call from Bill Buchanan, and Bill tells Jack about the new lead on General Mohmar Habib. Both men agree that they have to do something drastic to convince Fayed to talk. Jack tells Doyle to bring Fayed back to CTU for a more drastic interrogation. Doyle disagrees, but Jack insists. Jack glares at the injured Fayed and says "now, we're gonna have some fun". Tom hands Wayne the dossier on General Mohmar Habib. The two then share a moment with Tom Lennox apologizing to Wayne about doubting that he would be able to run this country. Wayne mentions that he is not his brother, but he is learning that he is not that bad himself. Wayne then mentions to Tom that Vice President Noah Daniels withdrew his vote on the 25th Amendment without a fight, and that he found that to be really strange. Tom simply replies to President Wayne Palmer when Wayne mentions that he believes Tom has something on the Vice President that his job as chief of staff is to inform and protect Wayne, and those jobs don't always work in combination. Jack Bauer, and Mike Doyle are in a CTU van heading north on Washington, bringing Fayed back to CTU for further interrogation. Suddenly their van collides with another armored truck. Jack quickly yells that this is an ambush, as masked gunmen from the other car jump out and begin to open fire on the CTU van. After numerous gunshots both Jack Bauer, and Mike Doyle are shot down, and appear to be dead. The mask gunmen approach the CTU van and escort Fayed into their armored vehicle. As the vehicle drives away everyone involved in the shootout including Jack Bauer and Mike Doyle all get up. It was all a setup to get Fayed to believe he was being rescued, and for him to lead CTU to the suitcase nukes. Inside the vehicle, one of the masked men identifies himself as Jamal Nasawa from a terrorist cell sent by General Mohmar Habib to rescue Fayed. Abu Fayed begins to question these actions as he believes he is being setup. He demands a gun, and reluctantly Halim gives him a loaded handgun. Fayed then demands to talk to the general, and refuses to do anything until he talks to the General himself. CTU is monitoring everything inside the armored vehicle, and hears of Fayed's demands. Jack tells Bill that they need to get the President involved to get General Mohmar Habib to make the call to Fayed. At the White House, Wayne Palmer gets a call from CTU to notify him about the situation with Fayed and Habib. The President then calls for the Ambassador to come to the white house immediately. As Wayne Palmer and Tom Lennox go to meet the Ambassador, Wayne begins to stumble due to the effect of his injuries, but quickly shakes it off as he and Tom leave Wayne's office. They arrive into the room that the Ambassador is in, and Wayne quickly orders the Ambassador to sit down. The President explains the situation to the Ambassador, but the Ambassador quickly says that Habib won't go through with it. Wayne quickly asks the Ambassador if he has threaten to kill Habib's family yet as a desperate measure to convince Habib to talk. The Ambassador, Tom, and Karen all had stunned looks on their faces when Wayne suggested that idea. The Ambassador eventually is persuaded by the President to make the call to his people to go through with that idea. Back at CTU Bill tells Nadia that the President has convinced the Ambassador to get Habib to make the phone call, but the general doesn't speak English. Nadia however replies that she already setup a channel to translate for CTU. She goes over to ask Milo for help in monitoring the channel. Milo is however bitter about the current "friendship" between Doyle and Nadia, and gives her attitude. When Nadia asks Milo what is going on, he begins to talk about Doyle, and Nadia then says she will just have someone else do it, as she walks away Milo grabs her by the arm. Nadia demands he let go of her, and before Milo could say anything Morris O'Brian interrupts them to ask if there is a problem forcing Milo to let go. The phone call between Habib and Fayed is made, Nadia is translating at CTU, while everyone listens in. During the conversation, Habib's children are shown to be threatened with guns held by military officials in his country. This sight forces Habib to keep talking to Fayed. Habib scolds Fayed for failing him, saying that he should have sent Sameer in his place, and confirms that he sent the men who are with him now. Seemingly convinced, Fayed ends the call and directs Jamal to drive toward the 110 Freeway. Wayne begins to feel sick and Karen asks if he is feeling okay. He says he's fine just tired. Tom Lennox comes in and reports that CTU's call to Habib satisfied Fayed and he is leading the undercover to the safehouse. The ambassador tells him that he is glad that his country could help. Wayne says he's glad as well. Wayne starting to feel light headed quickly dismisses the Ambassador, and has Karen escort him out. The ambassador thought he wanted him to stay until the crisis is over. Palmer says that isn't necessary and thanks him for his cooperation. The ambassador leaves. Quickly Wayne turns to Tom, and tells him to shut the door, and before collapsing he tells Tom that no one can know that he is about to collapse due to his injuries. He stumbles to the floor as Tom stands there in shock thinking of what to do. Nadia finds an inconsistency within the conversation between Fayed and Habib: "Sameer" referred to Sameer Al-Afted, an associate of the general killed two years ago by Afghan forces, which suggests the name was a signal that Habib was under duress. She tells Bill about it, and Bill quickly contacts Jack and Doyle who are following Fayed's vehicle on Adams. Jack calls Jamal to covertly warn him that the mission may be compromised, but loses both the call and the video feed when the van enters a tunnel. When they don't emerge in time, Jack tells everyone they need to engage and stop the truck because Fayed has found out. When Jack and Doyle reached the tunnel, the armored vehicle has been abandoned, with agents Halim and Talit dead and Jamal in critical condition. Jack tells Doyle to stay with Jamal, while he takes off after Fayed. In the distant Jack hears a gunshot, and sees a door that leads off the main tunnel. Jack goes through the door, and eventually spots Fayed killing a garbage disposal worker, and taking his keys and cell phone. Before engaging Jack hears Fayed talking to his men that he is on his way to them. So instead Jack decides to follow behind and hide underneath the garbage truck that Fayed has stolen to drive to the location of the nukes. While underneath the truck, Jack tries to tell CTU his location and what he is doing, but is unable to due to the noise level underneath the truck. Bill quickly tells Chloe O'Brian, and Morris to try and find out what Jack was saying. At the White House, Wayne is being checked up on by Dr. Arthur Welton. The doctor tells Wayne he should rest, and go back to the infirmary, but Wayne refuses, and say he can't do it until this crisis is over. Fayed arrives at the location of the nukes. His men are there to greet him, and ask him what happened. Fayed explains to them that the Dmitri Gredenko and the Russians have betrayed them, and that Gredenko lead CTU straight to him. He tells his men to load the bombs, because they are about to finish this and take out Downtown Los Angeles. A lone guard is left to stand guard outside, but is quickly taken out by Jack. With his gun drawn, Jack proceeds to enter the building. Inside, Jack spots all his targets all guarding a room that contains the final two suitcase nukes. Fayed is seen opening them up to check on them, before closing them to bring them with him. As Fayed prepares to arm the nuclear weapon, Jack begins to open fire on Halil and all of Fayed's remaining men. Jack quickly outsmarts all the guards, and shoots them all down one by one. As the last guard is about to be taken out Fayed realizes he has to set the bombs off now before it is too late. As Fayed rushes to arm one of the bombs Jack is able to take out the last guard, and begins to move in on Fayed in the room. Fayed turns around and begins to open fire on Jack, but misses all his shots. Jack is also opening fire but misses his shots as well, eventually both men run out of bullets and Jack charges Fayed taking him down. The two begin to fight hitting each other with various weapons found on the floor before Fayed eventually gets the upper-hand, and takes Jack down with a kick to Jack's injured ribs. Jack is now on the floor struggling to move, Fayed tries to finish the job, but Jack quickly takes Fayed down with his legs. As Fayed falls on his stomach Jack quickly gets up and grabs a nearby steel chain that is hanging from the ceiling. Jack begins to use the chain to counter Fayed's attack, and is eventually able to tie the chain around Fayed's left arm and his neck locking him into position. With a quick blow to Fayed back Jack has Fayed prone around the neck with the chain, and before moving back to press the lever to hang Fayed Jack whispers in his ear, "Say hello to your brother." Jack then presses the lever, and Fayed is strangled to death. Split screen: Jack falls on the floor, exhausted, while a helicopter shines down a spotlight overhead. Bill is waiting for confirmation that the bombs are being secured. Palmer limps to his chair. Doyle and CTU team arrive at the facility. Doyle goes up to check on Jack, and Jack tells Doyle that the bombs are on the table. Doyle quickly gives word to CTU that the remaining nukes have been secured, and that Jack is all right. Back at CTU, everyone is celebrating, relieved that the threat is finally over. Doyle then looks around at the carnage surrounding him, and looks back at Jack saying, "Damn, Jack." Doyle then helps Jack to his feet as his phone goes off. Jack goes to retrieve his weapon on the ground as Doyle approaches him to tell him he has a call that was rerouted from the CTU switchboard. Jack takes the call, but no one is talking on the other line. Suddenly a woman's voice is heard saying, "Jack, are you there?" It is Audrey Raines. In shock that she is still alive, Jack begins to ask her where she is. Audrey tells Jack to help her, but before Jack could say anything else she is cut off, and the voice on the other line is changed to a familiar voice. Cheng Zhi tells Jack that Audrey is alive, and if he wanted her to remain that way he will call him back at 310-597-3781 on a secure line, and warns Jack if he makes any attempt to find their location Audrey will be killed and hangs up. Jack exclaims Cheng's name, but gets no response. '' Memorable quotes * Jack Bauer: (to Fayed regarding his upcoming torture) Now we're gonna have some fun. * Mike Doyle: Jack what if this doesn't work? I've never found pharmaceutical torture all that effective. * Jack Bauer: I have. * Abu Fayed: (snorts) If this is supposed to frighten me you're wasting your time. I won't tell you a thing. * Mike Doyle: Whether you do or not, I get to watch you suffer. * Wayne Palmer: (referring to torturing Fayed) Well if Jack Bauer says that's a dead end, then that's a dead end, and I believe him. * Jack Bauer: (hanging Fayed) Say hello to your brother. * Mike Doyle: (surveying Jack's kills) Damn, Jack. Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir Guest starring * Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi * Ajay Mehta as Ambassador * Jim Holmes as Dr. Arthur Welton * Ryan Cutrona as Admiral John Smith * Sam Kanater as General Mohmar Habib * Merik Tadros as Jamal Nasawa * Said Faraj as Halil * and Ricky Schroder as Mike Doyle Uncredited * Sala Baker as Fayed's warehouse guard * Jon Braver as Abu Fayed (stunt double) * Michael Hilow as Fayed's warehouse guard * Hiro Koda as Fayed's warehouse guard * Anthony Martins as broken neck warehouse sentry * Norman Mora as Fayed's warehouse guard * Pete Panos as Halim * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Tim Soergel as Fayed's warehouse guard Background information and notes * This episode marks the death of Abu Fayed and the reappearance of Audrey Raines and Cheng Zhi. * This episode marks the return of Kim Raver to the series, who had not appeared in an episode since "Day 5: 6:00am-7:00am." She does not receive a credit in this episode for dramatic purposes, however Tzi Ma's name is shown on-screen. * The line "Say Hello to Your Brother" was originally used in the 1995 film Die Hard With a Vengeance in exactly the same context. * The act-in clock at 10:51 has five split screen windows around it, the most of any such clock to date. See also *10:00pm-11:00pm (disambiguation) 617 Day 617